What You Don’t Know Can Kill You
by Paige Pieper
Summary: Sam and Dean go on an ordinary hunt, when Dean has an asthma attack.


**A/N: I don't know if I'll keep this story going just a thought I had swirling around in my head. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. They story line is mine. **

** ———————————————————————**

**Chapter 1: Where It All Began **

"Huhuhuhu."

You could hear the panting coming from his air deprived lungs. They'd been running from the werewolf for what felt like hours.

"BANG!" Came the sound of Sams gun finally finding its target.

"Dean?" Sam asked searching for his bother in the dark forest. Somewhere in the middle of Peck,Idaho. "Where are you?"

"I'm…over…here." Came the faint whisper from Dean who was sitting up against at tree. His gun was propped up in his lap. His green jacket covered in dirt, bark in his hair. He looked like a mess. But the most noticeable thing about him was the way he was struggling to catch his breath.

"You ok dude?" Sam asked fear and concern lacing his voice. "You sound like you just somked 100 packs of cigarettes."

"Ha…ha…very fu-." Dean responded as he broke out into a terrible coughing fit.

"Woah dude take it easy. Just try to relax."

"Kinda…hard…when…you…can't...breathe." Dean said in between coughs. Panic was really starting to set in as he said that, realizing he in fact could barley force any air into his lungs. There was loud wheezing coming from deep in his chest now.

"Ok, right. Let's get you up and I'll help you get to the car." Sam said as his brotherly instincts kicked in.

———————————————————————

When they got back to the car Sam didn't even put their bags in the trunk. He as carefully as he could put Dean in the passenger seat, threw their bags in the back, hopped in the front and floored it all the way to the hospital.

All he could think about was making sure his brother made it through this. It didn't even cross his mind that this would ever be happening to Dean. His mind was racing at a hundred miles a minute. Has this ever happened before? Was Dean trying to hide yet another problem he thought wasn't a big deal? Did he even know what was happening right now? Do I even know what's happening now? He thought.

———————————————————————

"HELP, HELP!!!" Sam screamed as he all but carried Dean in the emergency room. "MY BROTHER CAN'T BREATHE!!!"

"Quick we need a gurney!" Yeld a nurse who was standing talking to the nurse at the front desk when the two brothers came in.

———————————————————————

When Sam was driving to the hospital he made sure to look over every once and a while to check on Dean.

"Hey you holding up ok?" Sam asked glancing over at him.

Deans lips had taken on a concerning shade of blue. All Dean could manage was a smile that ended out looking more like a grimace than anything. The pain in his chest was getting to be too much. It was like someone took a thousand rubber bands and placed them around his chest. When he did manage to get some air through his tight chest he couldn't get it back out again. It was a constant battle he just couldn't win.

———————————————————————

"We have a male, mid-thirty's, suffering from an asthma attack, no prior knowledge of asthma." The nurse said as they rushed down the hall. She was attaching so many monitors to him and put an I.V. In the back of his hand. The monitors they had attached to Dean started going off. "Patient has stopped breathing we need to intubate.

As the nurse were putting the tube in his throat all Sam could think about was how quickly this came on. One minute they were hunting a werewolf and the next Dean was laying on a hospital bed unable to breathe! How had it all gone to shit so quick. His entire world was crumbling to pieces. He had no mister to blame, no spell that he could do, no one to get revenge on. This was just pure bad luck. Sam was starting to feel like he had had enough bad luck to last a century.

———————————————————————

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I know the first chapter is short just wanted to get t out there. Let me know if you want me to continue. Please leave a review. **


End file.
